The Longest Day of the Year
by charmedsilence
Summary: Mai and Zuko enjoy a day at Ember Island.


**A/N: Maiko fluff…..I hope it cheers up my sweet friend, MPS. And I hope it puts a smile on the faces of those who happen across this story. **

**Happy holidays to everyone!**

**The Longest Day of the Year**

"I don't get what the big deal is?" Mai wiped at the sleep in her eyes and yawned, wishing that Zuko would close the curtains and come back to bed. The spot his body had occupied was still warm and Mai snuggled back into it, missing the comfort her fiancé's body gave.

"That's because you're not a firebender." Zuko dropped his head into his hands, immediately realizing how his response would sound to Mai's ears. "Uh, that came out wrong. You know I think non-benders are every bit as good as benders. I mean, I respect you and your skills very much. Some of us are benders and some aren't. Just like some of us have brown eyes and some have gold."

"Zuko, Zuko, it's all right. Much as I love watching you squirm on occasion, I get it."

The Fire Lord looked relieved. He sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless. Mai wriggled over, wrapping her arms around his chest from behind, burying her face into the nape of his neck. She placed a few kisses there. Her lips tingled.

"It's the longest day of the year, Mai; all that sun, it just makes us feel extra alive."

"Right, well, I prefer to go back to sleep." Her voice dropped lower and became even sultrier. "Or we could do something else….." Mai crawled around and up onto Zuko's lap before kissing him again, this time pressing her lips along the edge of his scar, then his eyelids.

She could literally feel the battle inside her lover. He sighed and ran his hands along her dark mane of hair before finally lifting her off and placing her with utmost care back on the bed.

"I'd rather you spend the day with me, out there." The Fire Lord pointed to the window and Mai looked, shielding her eyes from the early morning light.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I'm staying in the shade if possible."

"That's what the beach umbrella is for." Zuko laughed suddenly and jumped up from the bed. "I'm going for a swim."

He ran from the room, looking back once to see if Mai would follow. She did.

~~~~~~~~~000000000~~~~~~~~~~~

Zuko yanked down his sleep pants and waded into the surf naked. From behind, Mai watched his form with appreciation and imagined all the things she might do with him later.

"Come on," he beckoned after diving beneath the waves and resurfacing. "It feels great!"

Mai grumbled some more as she disrobed. The beach was a private one belonging to the Fire Lord. No one else dared set foot here. Still, Mai felt exposed as she walked toward the shoreline. Goose pimples rose on her arms and she shivered, giving them a rub. One toe touched the water, then the entire foot and then both feet. The water was cool but she wanted to join Zuko.

"Oh, just do it, Mai," she scolded herself.

The sunlight on the water, flickering like thousands of candles, was beautiful. Even Mai had to admit that. Their solitude and the soft lapping of waves against shore were beautiful too. She felt a smile creep onto her face. Then she sprinted into the sea, giving a little shriek as the cold hit her full force.

She grew accustomed to the water quickly, though, and swam back and forth, stretching her limbs, relishing in the exercise. Then she floated on her back, put out her arms and closed her eyes, letting the water caress her body. It held her up, cradling her, rocking her back and forth and Mai felt soothed.

"Told you it was great." Zuko whispered the words. He floated too now and extended his hand, taking hers.

"Mmm, yes, you did and you were right. But I'm hungry. How about making us some breakfast? You're the one with all that extra sun energy after all."

"I can do that."

They paddled to the shore and used their clothes to dry off before entering the Ember Island beach house. Upstairs, they dressed. Downstairs, Zuko made tea and scrambled eggs and served his wife.

"Thanks." Mai dug in and finished quickly, polishing off fruit and a sweet roll too.

"How about a walk?"

"In a bit." She stretched like a cat and wanted to nap like one too. Normally, she lounged in bed longer.

Zuko nodded and tidied up the kitchen a bit. He poured another cup of tea and joined Mai at the table. They sat in silence, exchanging looks and touches. They communicated just as well that way as with words, better even.

Mai poked Zuko's leg with her toe and gave him a sly smirk. "Let's go."

She grabbed a huge red umbrella on the way out and opened it as soon as they stepped into the sunlight. Zuko shunned the shade it provided. He lifted his face to the sky and sighed with pleasure. To Mai it looked as though he were inviting the sun's rays into his body. He craved them and the power they gave.

The sand grew warm beneath their feet and they moved to the shoreline, letting the waves cool them.

"I'm going to train when we get back."

"I'm going to sleep."

Zuko grinned. "I figured that."

"And then I'll want lunch."

"I figured that too."

"Yes, you know me so well."

"I think I do."

"So what do I want after lunch?" Mai's voice was teasing now.

"The same thing I want."

They kissed then, Mai dropping the umbrella. It skittered across the sand when a powerful gust of wind blew across the water. Mai's hair floated about her face until the wind faded fast as it had come. Zuko brushed stray strands away from her face with tender care.

Words were not enough now. Sometimes the connection they felt was so intense and so deep, that talk would only break the spell, bring them up out of that deep pool. So they examined each other's faces, stared far down into eyes that said everything words could not and stood still. For that time, they lived and breathed separate from the world around them.

The harsh cry of a gull diving into the waves for an unlucky fish finally shattered their private reverie. Mai and Zuko began to walk again, making it to the end of the beach before turning about and heading back to the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~00000000000~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mai cooked this time, one of the few dishes she had mastered over her lifetime and they ate outside, beneath the shade of a towering tree. The courtyard was nearby and the fountain, the water gurgling and trickling pleasantly.

"How was the training?"

"Great."

Mai watched as Zuko grew distant for a moment, no doubt immersed in thoughts of his time spent training with the Avatar in the very same courtyard.

"I slept like the dead."

Zuko snorted. Mai always slept like the dead.

"Good lunch."

"Mmm, it is."

They lingered over their meal and then swam again, splashing each other playfully, diving down and resurfacing, looking like a pair of slender seals.

The day seemed endless. By the time the sun finally set over the water, both Mai and Zuko were drowsy and the kind of tired that made one's body feel good.

"The longest day of the year," Mai murmured, resting her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"The _best _day of the year and I got to spend it with you. I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, best is a matter of opinion," Mai drawled in response. "But being here with you…" Emotion overwhelmed her but she gained control with practiced ease. "I'd say it was a good day, a perfect day."

Gazing out across the calm water, both Mai and Zuko looked forward to more.


End file.
